The Coma
by SilverFyre2K3
Summary: This takes place after they find Shadow. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter1

Welcome dear readers to this story. It is called "The Coma" as most of you know. This story revolves around Shadow and after he falls he is found in a coma and taken to a hospital. And now without further delay, The Coma.  
  
---- The Finding ----  
  
Falling. He could feel the air whipping at his quills. He had cut the descent nearly in half by using the Chaos Control to teleport into the atmosphere thus escaping a fiery death. He new he probably wouldn't survive the fall. He saw the treetops. He must be landing in a jungle. Then suddenly his world went black.  
  
"He's beat up pretty badly. How'd you find him?" It was a teenager's voice.  
  
"He had some minor amounts of Chaos energy in his system. Then Knuckles and I went out to find him." This was a younger more of a child type of voice.  
  
"Umm excuse me the doctor needs to check on him. It is pretty late, you all should go home. You can come see him tomorrow, it doesn't look like he'll be awake til a few weeks, months even. Will one of you stay with him overnight?" This was apparently a nurse.  
  
"Yes I'll be staying." It was an older woman's voice. Who could it be?

---- Well there's Part 1. I'll be posting the next part pretty soon. Read and Review. ---- 


	2. Chapter2

Here's chapter 2. None of you reviewed the first chapter. . Oh well. Here's number 2. Oh and BTW the dialogue doesn't match exactly but you get the general idea.  
  
---- The Confessions of the Blue Eyes ----

"Hello Shadow. It's me Rouge. I know you may not hear me but... I have to tell you. Ever since I met you I thought you were an arrogant fool. Incredibly attractive, yes but snobby. But then I realized I was wrong. Well, you fulfilled your promise. Hey, remember back on ARK when...  
  
Shadow stood at a window. He remembered her. Beautiful to him. The most precious of his belongings. If you could call her that. He clearly remembered how she told him that not everyone on Earth was evil. He vowed to rid the planet of their evil. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Shadow. Eggman would like to see you in the Central Control Room right away." It was Rouge. How he hated her stupid nosey-ness.  
  
"I'm going", he said as he left, "and I almost forgot...Don't interrupt me again"  
  
'Sheesh, does he have to be that snobby?!' Rouge thought as she followed him.  
  
"Listen up you two...according to Rouge over here, the next Chaos Emeralds should be somewhere on Prison Island. We'll go there now. I'll explain it all when we get there. You have 2 hours to prepare yourselves."  
  
'What will Shadow do in 2 hours? It's not like he does anything anyways.' Rouge thought.  
  
After hearing this from Eggman, Shadow and Rouge left for their rooms. Rouge walked up behind Shadow before he entered his room (AN: Their rooms are in the same hallway). She pressed her large breasts up against his back and felt his chest with her arms.  
  
"Hey there Shadow. How about me and you go prepare together...that is if you don't have any OTHER plans?" she said in the most alluring voice she could make. Shadow turned around.  
  
"Even if I didn't have other plans what mmfff..." he didn't finish the sentence, Rouge's lips pressed against his. He felt her fangs biting on his lower lip playfully. He returned the bite but a little more aggressively, digging his fangs into her lip and then released it.  
  
"If you do that again...I will bite it off", said Shadow. He turned and entered his room.  
  
'Nice...I got him. He probably liked it." She also entered her room.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Listen up, here's the mission. I go into the military base and create a distraction. Meanwhile, Shadow places these explosive charges at strategic locations while Rouge steals the 3 Chaos Emeralds from the high security vaults. We have 15 minutes! Now I'll do my job you 2 wait here till I call you. Don't get caught!"  
  
So there they stayed. Shadow and Rouge in the middle of the jungle. Waiting for an old guy to create a distraction.  
  
"So Shadow... seen any good movies lately?" asked Rouge, apparently bored.  
  
"No." he answered.  
  
"Are you ever fun at all?"  
  
"I don't know, what's the purpose of this question?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"What ask if you've seen any movies?"  
  
"No, before. Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I don't know, you seem pretty attractive. Hasn't anyone told you that before?"  
  
Shadow looked up at the sky, "No. I spent 50 years imprisoned. And before then I hardly remember."  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! LISTEN UP YOU TWO, MEET ME AT THE DOCK ON THE FAR EAST SIDE OF THE ISLAND! HURRY UP!  
  
"Well let's go." Said Shadow, in his usual tone. 5 Minutes Later  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO!!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? SCREWING EACH OTHER?!!!"  
  
"Shut up and tell us what to do next" said Rouge.  
  
"Well from here..."  
  
"SONIC!!! I'm so glad to see you again!!!" Shadow whirled around in time to be pounced on by a small pink hedgehog. "Hey...you're not Sonic? Who ARE you people? DR. EGGMAN! Aaaahhhh!!!" she ran off screaming.  
  
"YOU TWO GO!!!"  
  
Rouge knew what to do. She'd done it many times before. Sneak in, steal the targets, and run like hell. Not too bad. She flew over to the Security Vaults.  
  
'How easy can this get?' She kicked open and air vent and jumped in. 'Not even thermal lasers in here!'  
  
She made her way into the vaults. The place was pretty big. She noticed she wouldn't be able to get out the way she came.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SHADOW THERE HAS BEEN A PROBLEM YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES SET THE CHARGES FOR 5 MINUTES!!!  
  
At this urgent message Rouge's adrenaline began flowing.  
  
'Finally, a true challenge!' she thought. '3 minutes is plenty of time.  
  
She jumped down from her perch and after only 2 minutes had the 3 Chaos Emeralds in her possession. She ran toward a large door. Rouge's turquoise eyes scanned the room. It was then when she realized her mistake. The giant door shut behind her and a large robot thing appeared before her. It rose into the air and began to shoot at Rouge with its gatling gun. She barely dodges those shots when a dozen missiles came firing at her. She looked up and saw it hover in the air.  
  
'It looks like I can hit it about now', she ran towards it, grabbed some rings just-in-case and spin-kicked the jet-thing. It seemed to have worked and after 4 more hits, the jet-thing collapsed. The pilot seemed to be KO'd.  
  
'Dammit! Now how the hell am I to get out?!' After looking for an exit but finding none, she gave up.  
  
"Umm...guys...there seems to be a problem. I can't believe I trapped inside a safe with the Chaos Emeralds! I guess I won't be able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore", she called out to Eggman and Shadow.  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
Shadow leapt into the vault through a crack he broke through. He ran toward Rouge.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" he cried out, and warped themselves back to HQ.  
  
...yeah. I'll never forget that Shadow. And Thanks, thanks for everything. Whoa it's 2 AM already? Better sleep. Sweet Dreams Shadow." At this Shadow assumed she fell asleep. He could still not see, feel, or smell, but his sense of hearing was slightly increasing.---- Well that's Chapter 2. Now don't get me wrong, Rouge is one of my favorite characters, I didn't make her kiss Shadow to be a slut, just for a little drama. I'll update some other day. R & R... 


End file.
